All About Evans
by The Book Collector
Summary: James has been in love with Lily since he first laid eyes on her. It's their final year at Hogwarts, has he wasted his only chance? Should he be worried that Lily is spending her time with another guy & what is Sirius hiding from them... Marauder Fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Just to let you all know that this story is pretty much dead. I wrote it when I was 14 - an entire four years ago - and haven't written much of it since.

However, if anyone would be interested in me re-writing it or continuing it please let me know :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The school bell rang to signal the start of lunchtime and the class quickly stuffed their books into their bags. However, James Potter stood staring at the red-headed girl sitting two rows in front of him. She slowly turned around and her beautiful green eyes met James'.

"Hey Prongs! You coming or what?"

James managed to pull himself away from Lily's gaze and found his best friend, Sirius Black, waiting by the doors.

"Yeah, just give me a second." James replied. He swiftly flung his books in his bag and looked down the classroom. Lily was gone and her table was bare. She had obviously gone for lunch.

James sighed and walked towards the door. He glanced up to find Sirius talking to Lily. James quickened his pace. Why was Sirius talking to _his_ Lily? He stopped beside Sirius and smiled.

"Hey Sirius. Hi Lily." grinned James.

"Oh hi James!" Lily said sweetly. She smiled and turned her attention back to Sirius. "I've got to go. I'll see you later! Bye James." Lily turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

James watched her keenly as she ran to catch up with her friend Malia Thomson.

"Prongs…why are you staring at Evans? She hasn't exactly changed in the last **TEN SECONDS**!" laughed Sirius.

James snapped out of his daydream and looked into Sirius dancing eyes, "You're right." James sighed as they set off down the corridor. "And since when did you start talking to Lily?"

"Since…"

"Sirius Black and James Potter!" Sirius and Jams froze to the spot. They knew that voice all too well.

"Padfoot - tell me that's not…"

"Sorry, I think it is Prongs!" moaned Sirius.

"**SIRIUS**! **JAMES**!" the voice called again, "Were you trying to avoid us?"

"No, because we know we can't get rid of you!" James whispered to Sirius.

Sirius tried hard to control his laughter. It welled up inside him like a volcano about to erupt. "Of course not Jackie! We can't get of you! Or Laura to be honest about it."

The two boys turned around to face the girls. Laura stood in front of James smiling cheerily. Jackie ran at Sirius and before he could manoeuvre out of the way, Jackie had him in a headlock. She ruffled his hair and he struggle to push her off.

"Nice hair Jackie, did the hairdresser run out of hair dye?" scoffed Sirius. Jackie had jet-black hair and blood-red highlights.

"Yes they did, so they gave me a spare hairbrush that I'm going to give to you!" Jackie grinned evilly and reached into her bag.

Laura sighed and tucked a lock of shoulder length brown hair behind her ear to reveal her deathly pale blue eyes.

"Will that pair _ever_ get on?" she asked.

"No chance, they are like an old married couple!" laughed James.

Sirius and Jackie stopped arguing and both glared at James and Laura, who were trying to conceal their laughter. Laura glanced from James to Jackie and then back to James. She smiled and then ran off down the corridor. Jackie scowled and chased after her. Sirius began to laugh hilariously. James grinned at him and the two walked off down the corridor in the opposite direction.

"Potter, Black, stay right where you are!" a whinging voice called.

Sirius and James' eyes widened. They both stared worriedly at each other. "**_RUN!_**"

The two sprinted off as fast as their legs could carry them. They ran towards the school grounds, not daring to stop. They headed for their favourite spot at the side of the Black Lake. Remus and Peter were already there waiting for them.

James and Sirius finally stopped beside Remus, puffing and panting like a pair of animals.

"What's up with you pair?" Remus asked.

"Snape - following us - wanted to speak to us…" James panted. He collapsed onto the grass, staring at the clear blue sky.

"James!" a familiar feminine voice squeaked as he collapsed. "James are you alright?" Lily leaned over James, her long red hair falling gracefully down the side of her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" smiled James, he hadn't even noticed that Lily was there! "What are you doing down here? Don't you usually hang about with the other girls?"

"Well, yeah, but Malia is going to see her brother in the hospital wing and Carol's in detention." Lily said as she twisted a lock of hair around her finger.

"What about the _psycho-girls _- I mean Laura and Jackie?" enquired Sirius as he wrestled a cheese sandwich free from his bag.

"They're trying to murder each other. Look, if you don't want me here just say, I'll go. It's no big problem!" Lily smiled pleasantly.

"No, NO! IT'S fine, you can stay!" James said, a grin growing across his face.

The five of them sat and ate their lunch by the cool, dark waters of the Black Lake.

Lily sat at the edge of the lake, dipping her toes in the dark blue water. James watched her intently, even after Remus had pointed out that it was obvious what he was doing.

Sirius smiled mischievously. He put down his bag and crept alongside James. James had stopped watching Lily for a brief moment whilst he lay and rested. Sirius snuck past James and crept up behind Lily and Remus. He stayed as quiet as he possibly could.

"BOO!" Sirius shouted scaring Lily and Remus. Lily jumped and fell into the shallow waters of the lake. Remus did a funny sort of dance, tripped over his own feet and landed beside Lily.

Sirius fell to the ground in fits of laughter. James sat bolt upright and began to laugh and Remus came trudging from the lake.

Lily walked slowly out of the water. She paused and glared at Sirius. "Bad move Black!"

James bit his lip as she walked towards him. She shook her soaking hair and sprayed water droplets everywhere. Most of which, fell on the unsuspecting dozy Peter. James stifled a laugh as Peter squirmed about madly as water droplets landed on his face. James tried sincerely to try and control his laughter, but he couldn't do it. He turned away and chuckled to himself.

"Something funny _Potter_?" snapped Lily.

James stopped laughing and turned to face Lily. Her hair was plastered to her solemn face and her green eyes shot daggers at James.

"No, I just…" began James. His lip trembled as Lily nearly tripped.

"**_You just what?_**" Lily asked angrily. She walked up to James and shoved past him. She swiftly pulled her wand from her bag, muttered a spell and she began to dry off. She gathered her belongings and once she was dry, marched off, heading for the castle.

James watched her go. Once she had disappeared from sight, James turned to Sirius. Anger blazed in his eyes. For _once_ Lily had been willing to sit and talk to him, but now… well James didn't really want to go there. James looked at the others. Remus was almost dry, apart from his socks which he was now wringing the water out of. Peter sat on the ground brushing water from his face and Sirius sat with his fist in his mouth to stop him laughing anymore.

_Stupid git! This is his fault!_ James thought to himself as he glared at Sirius. James let his anger grow inside him. He suddenly launched himself at Sirius, who had turned his back on James. James growled and Sirius turned around just before impact.

James landed punch after punch to Sirius' torso and head whilst Sirius bit, punched and kicked everything that came close to him. James paused for a split second. Sirius saw his opportunity and raised his fist. With lightening speed he brought it forward. He cracked James across the temple, knocking his glasses flying.

James groaned as Sirius' fist hit the side of his head. His glasses spiralled off in-front of him and his vision became slightly blurry. His head pounded and yet he felt light-headed. James felt himself begin to fall. But there was nothing he could do.

James jerked as a steady arm caught his own. He straightened his legs and squinted at whoever had caught him. Peter smiled back. James' eyes shot to the now hazy Sirius. He could just make out Remus' outline standing beside Sirius.

"James!" said Remus as he walked to his friends side, "What happened there?" he handed James his glasses and waited until James had the world back in focus. "Prongs, why did you attack Padfoot?"

James ignored him and continued to glare at Sirius, whose hands where still in tight fists.

"James Potter! Answer me or god help you I'll report you to Dumbledore himself!" Remus snapped. James broke his angry stare and looked at Remus.

"Sorry," James sighed, "I attacked Sirius because…because it's his fault Lily left." After James had said it, he knew how silly it sounded.

Sirius relaxed his grip. They had fought over something so trivial.

Remus sighed and clasped a hand to his head, "The two best friends in the world fell out because of a girl!" groaned Remus. He looked to Peter, "And you weren't much help either!"

As Remus began to argue with Peter, Sirius walked to James' side. He knelt down beside his best friend, who was sitting on the grass, and placed a steady hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean for her to fall in the water, I only really meant to scare Moony."

"I know Padfoot, I over reacted." James sighed and looked to his feet. "And besides, Lily hated me anyway!"

Sirius laughed, "Lily? Hate you? What gave you that idea?"

"Oh, just the whole, 'get out of my way or I'll kill you' glares and the talking to you but ignoring me!" James got to his feet and looked around. There was no-one there apart from the four of them. "Moony…what time is it?"

"It is…OH MY GOD! WE'RE LATE FOR ANCIENT RUNES!" Remus ran swiftly to where the bags lay and threw the others their bags. "Come on!" He and Peter ran off without another word.

"I guess we're gonna be late for divination!" James said, pretending to be horrified. Sirius hooted joyously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

James sat and gazed blankly into the crystal ball in front of him. Small wisps of silver clouds, whirled around behind the thick glass. A sudden loud snore broke James free from his trance. He looked down at Sirius who lay, slumped across the table, only half awake.

"Psst! Sirius!" James hissed.

Sirius opened an eye and glared at James. "What?"

"Do you want some cheese?"

"Erm…yeah, okay!"

James produced a small piece of food from his pocket and broke it in two. He handed Sirius a piece, smiling like a lunatic. Sirius hastily put it in his mouth and began to chew. After a few second he stopped and stared at James.

"That wasn't cheese!" Sirius said as flashes of purple and blue light sparked from his mouth. The sparks made their escape, zipping around the classroom at high speeds.

The other students in the room noticed these flying sparks and began to laugh. As they twirled around the teachers head and became entwined in her hair. She spun around and looked furiously and the students. Sirius dived behind the table and hid there, trying desperately not to laugh. James sniggered behind his hand.

"What is going on in here? Hm? What the…?" she paused as a blue spark shot from behind Sirius' and James' table. "I might have known! James Potter! Where is Master Black?"

"He's - how would you put this - _in the beyond_?!"

Sirius bit his lip in an attempt to silence his laughter.

"In the beyond? Did you hear that class?" The teacher turned and addressed the rest of the class. Sirius hurriedly got back on his seat before she turned around again. "We think…ah! Mr Black! Back so soon?"

"Yes, it's not much fun in the beyond! All these spirits keep asking to speak with their families. But I told them straight! Wait till they come visiting!"

"Enough!" the teacher shouted as the class began to laugh. "That will do! Back to your crystal balls!" Sirius and James sniggered. A fierce look from their teacher silenced them.

The rest of the class calmed and settled down to work again. James and Sirius sat through the remainder of divination, telling each other that they were doomed. There was a sudden loud squeal followed by a thud, as Crazy (James and Sirius' name for the teacher) jumped backwards, knocking over a crystal ball.

"You. YOU!" she said backing away from the table.

"What?" a voice snapped in reply. Sirius and James froze. Laura's voice was sharp and angry.

"Get out!"

"Why? What have I done?" said Laura, slamming her hands down on the table. She glared nastily at the teacher.

"Just get out! I don't know why I haven't noticed you before!" she stammered.

"FINE! I don't know why I picked this anyway!" Laura picked up her bag and stormed across the room. Before she disappeared out the door she spun around and glared at the teacher. "And all you divination teachers are the same - on drugs and need a true bite of reality!"

Crazy scoffed, "That's cheap coming from someone like you!"

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" growled Laura, walking towards her teacher. Here eyes flickered dangerously. Sirius and James looked at each other. Laura and Crazy were not shouting loudly at one another.

The teacher raised her hand and struck Laura. Laura stood stunned for a moment. As she unfroze, her hand tightened into a fist. James noticed this and pointed it out to Sirius. They grabbed their bags and ran to where Laura stood. They were too late. Laura lashed out and hit the small, fat, frizzy haired woman. She fell to the floor with an almighty thud. The rest of the class gasped.

James and Sirius rushed forward and grabbed hold of Laura, trying to prevent her from hitting the teacher again. They hauled her to the door and hurriedly shoved her through it. The teacher's squeaky voice squeezed under the door and said that Laura was to go to Dumbledore's office. Laura shook the boys off and marched away. They swiftly began to chase after her.

"Laura! Wait up!" James shouted.

Laura slowed a little and waited for them to catch up. She kept her back to them but James could tell she was upset.

"Laura…Are you…"began James, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine!" she snapped, wiping tears of fury from her eyes.

"Why'd she chuck you out?" enquired Sirius.

Laura looked at him through glistening eyes, "Because I'm…different."

"You sure? If that's why, why hasn't she thrown Sirius out yet?"

Sirius opened his mouth to protest but decided against it. Laura sighed and smiled.

"Can you guys keep a secret?"

"Yeah, sure! We won't tell a soul what you say!" James assured her. Sirius nodded in agreement.

"She threw me out because…cause I'm a vampire." Laura's eyes fell to the floor.

James jaw dropped. Sirius raised and eyebrow and studied her carefully.

"Really?" he asked, "How come you haven't bitten anyone or burned to death in the sunlight?"

"I feed regularly from Jackie, that solves the issue of biting anyone, and magic protects me from the sunlight?"

"But why did she freak?"

"Only a few people knew. She wasn't one of them."

"Why not tell people?" asked James curiously.

"Can you imagine what would happen if everyone knew about Remus? He would never get a moments peace!"

They walked on down the corridors as Laura explained the rest f her story. James and Sirius listened intently (_there is a first time for everything!_) as they walked. Outside Dumbledore's office, Laura paused and looked at them happily.

"Thanks guys! You're the greatest!" Laura said, hugging Sirius and James. "I suppose I'll see you later. If I'm not expelled! Enjoy divination!" Laura grinned and disappeared up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

James looked at Sirius.

"So she's a -"

"Yep."

"But she hasn't -"

"Nope."

"Okay, glad we cleared that up!"

The pair began to make their way back to the divination tower. Although they hated divination, they still had to go back.

Moments later, Sirius and James once again found themselves sleeping in the warm divination room. The teacher was muttering on about something or other and only one person _appeared_ to be listening.

"Now class, I want you to look at your partners palm and tell them their fortune?"

James grinned at Sirius, "May I?"

"Oh James! Of course!" giggled Sirius.

James took Sirius outstretched palm and frowned.

"There is something bad…a dark name. Almost so dark it's black."

James bit his lip to stop him laughing. As did Sirius.

"And I see…a black dog. It - it wants to give you fleas!"

At this point both boys lost the plot, fell off their chairs with laughter and rolled around the floor with laughter.

The teacher growled softly and marched over to the side of their table. Just as she opened her mouth to yell the bell for the end of the class rang. Sirius and James leapt to their feet, swiped up the bags and ran hurriedly out of the room.

"What are we in next?" Sirius asked.

"I…don't know!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Remus sighed and stared at his watch. Five minutes until the bell. Five minutes until he could run from the Ancient Runes of Romania. Remus shook his head. Why was he thinking like that? He had always liked Ancient Runes. James and Sirius must have finally started to effect his brain.

"Remus Lupin and Lily Evans wait behind after class!" the teacher called, interrupting Remus' train of thought.

Remus glanced to the front of the class where Lily Evans sat gaping at the teacher. Lily slowly turned and looked at Remus. Remus shrugged and she turned away again. Lily was in as much disbelief as he was! Remus glanced to his watch. Three minutes to go.

"Wormtail, have you…PETER!" snapped Remus.

Peter jumped and timidly smiled at Remus, "Yeah?"

"Have you _any_ idea why Evans and I would be getting kept back?"

Peter shook his head, "Not unless they are giving you a reward!" he suggested.

Remus pondered the thought for a moment before slowly shaking his head. "Not a chance!"

Less than a minute left.

Remus scraped his books from his table into his bag. The bell suddenly rang and there was a flurry of movement. Remus quickly stood up and marched to the front of the room.

"I have decided class that you have an essay to write on The Ancient Runes of Romania to complete for next day," the teacher shouted to the few in the class that remained.

Remus groaned and looked to Lily who came marching to the teachers table. Remus swiftly produced a quill and wrote a reminder on his arm.

The teacher glanced up and smiled. "Lily, Remus, I'm glad you waited." The teacher fished a small letter from a drawer and handed it to Lily. "That arrived not long ago. It's from Dumbledore."

Lily quickly read the note before handing it to Remus.

"And why would he want to see us?" Lily asked Remus.

"I don't know, but apparently a similar letter has been sent to James, Sirius and Jackie's teachers," Remus said, handing the letter back to the teacher.

"You may go."

The pair swiftly marched out of the room and down the corridor. They ignored the late comers that sauntered past them. Remus' mind ticked. Why would Dumbledore suddenly want to speak to them? Remus cursed as someone pushed past him, knocking his bag from his shoulder.

"Watch where you're going! It's not as if there is not…enough…Bellatrix?"

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, handing Remus his bag.

"Well if it isn't little Remus Lupin! My favourite friend!" a rather tall, thin girl smiled spitefully at Remus.

Remus smirked, "What are you doing here _Bella_? I thought you were following…"

"Oh not just now. I have other business to attend to. And shouldn't you be in class?"

"Professor Dumbledore sent for us," Lily interrupted.

"Did he now? I shall walk you to his office then, since he also called me." Bellatrix smirked. She then turned on the heel's of her knee high black boots and strutted off down the corridor.

Lily growled and looked to Remus who shrugged and walked after Bellatrix. Lily sighed. There was something about Bellatrix that wasn't right. And Remus knew it. There was something dark, something…evil. Bellatrix didn't try to hide it so concealed it well. Her insane black hair and eyes rimmed with black eyeliner and eye-shadow made her looked even more daunting.

"Remus," Lily whispered, "How do you know her?"

"She's Sirius' cousin. Me and James met her when we were going to the Black family house."

"Am I right to assume that she was in Slytherin?"

"All the Black's were, apart from our dear…"

"Sirius Black!" Bellatrix beamed, "My favourite cousin!"

Sirius drew her a quizzical look. "What put you in such a good mood? Did someone you hate die?"

Remus ignored them as they argued and made his way towards the statue that his the stairs to Dumbledore's office. James stood with his back to Remus. Remus could just see the top of someone's head over James.

"Hey," Remus said tapping James' shoulder.

James whirled around to face him and Remus saw the other person. He smiled cheerily at her. Jackie smiled grimly in return and began to once again stare into space. Lily joined her side and the two began to speak quickly in hushed voices.

"I didn't know Dumbledore had sent for you and Lily," James said.

"Yeah, we just got the letter. What's going on? What's wrong with Jackie?"

Remus once again glanced at Jackie. She looked stressed and worn out. Her hair looked as if it had been hastily tied back and dark circles clouded her eyes.

"Well…"

Everyone stopped and the statue ground its way around to reveal the stairs that led to the headmasters room. Jackie moved like lightning and had disappeared up the stairs before anyone else got a chance to move. Lily dashed after her closely followed by James and Remus. Sirius bolted up the stairs away from Bellatrix. The five cautiously walked to the tall door that stood at the landing. Jackie wrapped on it three times and as it swung open she hurriedly marched inside.

Dumbledore sat at his desk calmly talking to Laura who sat on a chair in front of him. As he looked up at Jackie, Laura followed his gaze. She leapt to her feet and ran at Jackie. They met halfway and Jackie picked up the smaller Laura as they hugged. Jackie lowered Laura to the floor and they walked to Dumbledore's desk. The other's, including Bellatrix, filtered through the door behind them.

"I'm glad you came, I have something very important to discuss with you," Dumbledore said, producing a small bag of sherbet lemons from his pocket. "And Bellatrix, I see you made it here."

"I got your letter and rushed here."

Sirius looked at Bellatrix curiously. As far as Sirius could remember, Bellatrix hated Dumbledore. Jackie turned and smiled at Bellatrix, Bellatrix returned the smile heartily.

"Now we are here, as a few of you may have guessed, because of Miss Moon. I believe Lily, Remus and Bellatrix don't know of what I speak," stated Dumbledore.

Remus looked to Sirius and James and Lily looked expectantly at Jackie and Laura.

"We just found out!" James whispered to Remus.

"Laura are you going to tell them or shall I?" Dumbledore asked. Laura nodded in his direction. "Well…Laura is a vampire."

Remus' jaw dropped, Lily's eyes widened in shock and James noticed that a large malevolent grin had grown across Bellatrix's face.

"And I have decided that since you three girls exam marks have fallen considerably, other teachers have suggested that I split you up. Laura shall be moved to Ravenclaw and Jackie to Slytherin,"

"What?! How can you justify that?" barked Jackie.

"By moving you into the houses that you were almost put into, you will not be in the same common room as each other and when you study you will not be so easily distracted."

"But…"

"I have made my decision and if it does not prove to be a success I shall move you back to Gryffindor!"

"You have no reason that is valid enough to do this! You are a teacher, you can't split a student from her friends, _it is not your place_!" roared Jackie.

Dumbledore gazed at Jackie through his half-moon spectacles. "And I think you should remember your place Miss Prince!" Dumbledore moved his index finger to the right as if underlining something and the quill that had been hanging patiently in midair began to flail about excitedly before it settled and wrote neatly on a piece of parchment, "You may leave, Professor McGonagall is waiting to show you to your new common rooms."The six of them silently left the room. No-one spoke.

Sirius tried to untangle the knots in his stomach. Bellatrix had done something, or was about to do it, and he was certain it would be bad…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

James collapsed on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He rolled over and looked around the room. Remus sat cross-legged reading a book, Sirius was throwing a ball into the air and catching it again, and Peter was nowhere to be found.

James sighed heavily and jumped as Remus slammed his book shut.

"Jesus Remus, what was that for?" Sirius snapped.

"Oh shut it Padfoot! James, what's wrong?"

James leaned on one elbow and looked at Remus. Remus sighed, rolled his eyes and opened his book again. Sirius looked confused.

"So did we figure out what that was about?"

"James is moping about Lily," Remus said without looking up from his book.

"She's upset Remus!" snapped James.

"So would you be if your two best friends were moved to another house!" hissed Remus.

"But she was just sitting there…"

"Okay I'm going to play with my ball again!" Sirius said lying back down on his bed.

"…She was crying and I couldn't cheer her up! I tried to speak to her but the words wouldn't come out!" James spun around and sat on the end of his bed. "She looked so helpless!"

"James, get a grip!"

Sirius looked to Remus, "If he doesn't can I?"

Remus unnoticeably picked up his wand and flicked it ever so slightly. The glass of water sitting beside Sirius floated into the air and tipped over his head. Sirius growled and glowered at Remus.

Remus chuckled and turned his attention back to James. "Why don't you go speak to her?"

"I told you the words don't come out!"

"I'll come with you then!" offered Sirius.

"NO!" James said worriedly. "I can manage!" He leapt to his feet and dashed out of the room before Sirius could catch him.

Sirius grinned at Remus. "That worked well!"

* * *

James bolted down to the common room to find that it was almost empty. He looked around for Lily but couldn't see her anywhere. James walked to the chairs by the fire and sat down. Where would she be?

"Hey James!"

James spun around to see a tall muscular boy walking towards him. James turned away and looked deep into the roaring fire. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the boy sitting down on the sofa beside him.

"Hey Callum," sighed James. James looked at Callum. He was almost identical to his sister. "Er…Callum, did you know that Laura was a vampire?"

"Yeah, she is my sister! It's kinda hard to hide the fact that she is when you walk into her room and there is a dead body lying on her desk!"

"Oh right, I was just wondering. Are you…"

"No, only Laura was bitten."

"…Oh right."

"I came to ask, what's wrong with Lily, she just marched past me into the library. She didn't look too happy!"

James looked at Callum. "The library?" Callum nodded, "Callum I love you!" James jumped to his feet and ran towards the door. He had to speak to Lily!

Callum shook his head and swung his feet onto the other end of the sofa. It was an odd thing when one of your guy pals told you he loved you! He folded his arms and watched the fire burn away to nothing in the hearth.

James bumped into person after person as he sped towards the library. He apologized to several teachers as he sped on. He raced into the library and began to rush around looking for Lily. He found her at her usual table, hidden behind a mountain of books.

"Lily…" James sighed, stepping towards her.

She peered over the stack of books and swiftly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "What is it Potter? Come to make fun of me?"

"No! I came…I came to see if you were okay," James said sitting down beside her.

Lily turned and looked at James. "I just…" Lily burst into tears and lay her head on James' shoulder.

James wrapped his arms around Lily and held her tightly. "Come on Lily, everything will be fine…"

"Well look at that! The red-head is crying!"

James glanced over his shoulder and growled at the boy who stood behind him. James hated every part of him. His greasy black hair, his protruding nose…

"Shove off Snape!" James snapped, "She doesn't need you to wind her up!"

"She should be happy! Jackie's in her rightful house now!" Severus sneered, "At least that - Sirius - won't be moved. He is a prat don't you think?"

Lily sat bolt upright in her chair and James leapt to his feet. He drew his wand and pointed it at Severus' neck.

"You can insult me all you like but don't even dare think anything bad about Sirius, Lily or any of my friends!" James barked, "Or you will have me to answer to!"

"Ohh! Touchy!" James bit his lip and growled at Severus. He began to walk forwards with his wand pointing at Severus' throat. "Come on Potter, you don't have the guts to! You are a pathetic, thick, idiotic, dimwit who…"

"FLIPENDO!"

Severus went spiralling backwards and landed with a heavy thud in the bookcase behind him.

"Lily…" James said as he turned around to face her. She stood glaring at Severus, her wand in her hand. She gently sat down and packed her books into her bags. "…Wow! Some head girl you'll make!"

"Hmm? I'm sorry James, but I can't stand him. I mean, all those times when you have tormented him I felt sorry for him. But now…"

"Don't worry! I'll take the blame. It's the least I can do!"

Lily rose to her feet and wrapped her arms around James' neck. She hugged him tightly. "Thanks James!" she sighed before lifting her bags. "I'll walk you to the common room."

James eyes lit up and he raced after Lily. She had finally noticed that he was actually there!

* * *

Sirius cheered as James walked into the dorm with a huge grin on his face. Remus looked up from his book and smiled.

"So how did it go?" asked Remus, closing his book and putting it on the cabinet beside him.

"Did she fall for your boyish charm?"

"Shut up Sirius!" James snapped as he jumped onto his bed. "It went quite well actually thanks to Severus!"

Sirius' jaw dropped and Remus looked at James curiously.

"Snape?"

"Yeah."

"Slime head?"

"Uh-huh."

"Hook nose?"

"YES!"

"How did he help?" Remus asked, quickly steering James away from Sirius' name calling.

"He started to wind her up so when I tried to stick up for her, he started to pick on me! And then she blasted him through a bookcase for _calling me names_!" James said smirking at Sirius.

"So not a bad night then?"

"Not bad at all!"

James turned and looked at the calendar that hung on the wall beside Remus' bed. His eyes widened as he realised what day it was.

"Is that at the right day?"

"Yeah, I score the day off each night. Why?"

"Only a week till the holidays?!"

"Yeah."

Sirius hooted joyously as he returned from the bathroom. "One week and we are out 'a' here!"

James nodded and picked up his night clothes. He traipsed into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. One more week until he was free of school. But only one week before he would not see Lily again until school started back. James sighed and turned on the shower. The steam from the shower quickly filled the room and James was left alone with his thoughts…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lily was deep in thought when the table she was sitting at moved. She looked up from her pile of books. She sighed when she noticed Malia and Carol sitting on the edge of the table. They smiled as Lily placed her quill down on the table.

"Hey. We were wondering, are you busy?" asked Malia.

"Well I was supposed to be writing this essay…"

"Come on Lily, there is two days until the holidays!" protested Malia.

"Look we are going to Hogsmeade, are you coming or not?"

Lily groaned. She rose to her feet and swept her things into her bag. It was a Saturday after all! "Lead the way then!"

Malia and Carol smiled before grabbing Lily's arms and dragging her out of the library. Lily fought against them at first but then decided that it was no use. They were to women on a mission. They hurriedly made their way towards the gates.

"Are they waiting there for us?" Malia asked Carol.

"Yeah I think…There they are!"

They three came to an abrupt stop at the doors of the castle. A girl stood in the shadows of an archway, leaning against the wall. Carol coughed and the girl spun around to face them. Lily squinted to see her. She could just make out her short spiky hair…

"Laura!" Lily said running towards her.

"What…LILY!"

Lily wrapped her arms around Laura's neck as the two hugged.

"So I've just been abandoned have I?"

Laura and Lily broke apart and turned to face the voice. Laura grinned and rushed forwards. She tightly hugged the person who had spoken. The person smiled at Lily. She pushed Laura as she walked forwards.

"Evans,"

"Prince," Lily smiled and leapt towards the girl. "Jackie!"

"Last one to Hogsmeade is a mountain troll!" Laura called as she raced towards the gates.

Carol pushed Malia out of the way and rushed after Laura. Malia growled and chased after them. Jackie and Lily grinned at each other before running down the hill towards the gates of the grounds. Once they were in Hogsmeade, Malia and Carol went their own way leaving Lily, Laura and Jackie to wander about. Laura skipped ahead of Lily and Jackie, talking to random people in the street about the first thing that came into her head.

"So Lily…Do tell me about the incident in the library."

"Oh, when James hit Severus?"

"No. When _you_ hit Severus!" snapped Jackie.

Lily stopped and stared at Jackie. "Are you alright? You seem different…"

"Let's just say that in Slytherin you learn a lot about family," Jackie stopped and stared ahead. "So what are you going to do Lily?"

"What?"

"Friends Lily! I mean are you always going to be the third person?"

"What are you talking about, third person?"

Jackie stared at the Shrieking Shack, that sat high on the hill at the other end of Hogsmeade. As usual, there was a small flock of students huddled at the fence that kept people back from the house itself.

"Jackie…"

"Well think about it. Carol and Malia have each other, me and Laura are best friends and Sirius and James are inseparable! But you…you are always the third person…"

"Jackie, this isn't you! Being moved to Slytherin has changed you!"

Jackie laughed nastily, "I've been released since I moved to Slytherin. I can say and do what I want." Jackie paused and turned to the group of people walking towards them.

Lily scowled. There were six of them and they were all from Slytherin. At the very front stood the tall, brown-blonde haired Louise and beside her was her best friend Kayleigh-Ann who was also a blonde, both of who were in her year. Then there was Severus, standing with his greasy black hair hanging over his face, looking depressed. Lily growled as her eyes met Edward Meyer's. He smirked as he ran his fingers through his spikey, dark brown hair. Two boys walked beside Meyer. Orion Parkinson, a tall, muscular boy with long dark brown hair that reached his ears but Lily had never seen the other boy before.

"You coming Jackie?" Louise asked.

Jackie nodded and walked to her side. Orion wrapped his arm around her shoulder in a friendly way and the group continued on their way.

"So you're just leaving! What about Laura?" hissed Lily. Laura was standing talking to someone and was completely oblivious to what was going on.

Jackie spun around and looked angrily at Lily, "She'll be fine!"

"But she's your best friend!"

"And she always will be, but look at her," Jackie said holding out her hand in Laura's direction, "She talks to everyone and anyone. She doesn't _need_ me to be with her always!" Jackie explained before turning away. "Sorry Evans, but these are my friends now."

Lily stood open mouthed as Jackie marched away with the group of Slytherins'. The only times Jackie referred to someone by their last name was when she hated them, couldn't be bothered with them or wanted to annoy them. Lily doubted it was in good intentions. As someone tapped her shoulder Lily lost her train of thought. She looked to her side and her green eyes met a set of pale blue eyes.

Laura smiled happily at her. "Where's Jackie going?"

"I don't know. She's going with her Slytherin friends!"

"Okay, cool."

"_Cool?!_ She's leaving you!"

"Yeah and? We have a deal. I get to hang about with the Ravenclaw's and she gets to hang about with the Slytherin's."

Lily blinked and shook her head. "That's alright then…"

Laura turned as she heard someone walk past. "Clark!" she shouted as she ran over to talk to him.

Lily stood in the middle of the street. People bustled past her but she never paid any attention to them. One of her closest friends had just sort of told her that she didn't want to talk to her. Lily jumped as she heard her name spoken to her right.

"Lily?"

Spinning around, Lily wiped a tear from her eye. "Yeah…"

"Are you okay?"

"James!" Lily said wrapping her arms around James' neck. She cried into his shoulder. Nothing worse could happen to her.

James cursed under his breath at Sirius and Remus who were clapping silently behind Lily. He smiled and hugged Lily back. He hated it when his friends were upset…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

James sipped his butter-beer as he watched Lily stare blankly into space. Sirius and Remus threw a small ball back and forth over passer-by's heads. James looked around him. They were sitting on a hill where the road led into Hogsmeade. At the foot of the hill Laura sat talking to a girl called Portia Marlton, a small sixth year with curly black hair.

James heard someone speak and his attention snapped back to Lily. Peter stood beside her, speaking softly to her.

"Lily," James said, shooting an evil glare at Peter.

"Yes?"

"What exactly happened?"

"Well…" Lily then went on to explain how Jackie had began the onslaught and then walked off with the Slytherin's.

James' jaw dropped. He knew Jackie could be mean when she wanted to but her never imagined that she would do that to one of her friends!

"That's terrible!" James gasped.

Peter smiled evilly but no-one seemed to notice. "If she can do that to her friends, what will she do to her enemies?!"

Lily rubbed her eyes and watched Laura make her way towards a group of sixth year Ravenclaw's. Her eyes widened as Laura hugged one of the boys.

"Clark," Lily hissed.

"What?"

"Look at her!" Lily snapped, "I'm on my own! Jackie was right!"

James hugged Lily as she began to cry. Sirius and Remus smiled at him before returning to their game of soak the passer-by. Remus cheered as he covered a man from head to toe in water.

"What are you talking about? You have us."

Lily looked up at James through tear filled eyes. She smiled and hugged James back.

"Thanks…" she whispered.

"I think it's time we went back to the castle," James said loudly so Remus and Sirius could hear him.

They nodded and walked up the hill towards Lily and James…

* * *

James collapsed on his bed and let out a huge sigh. He stared at the poster of a dragon that hung over his bed. 

"So…how was your day?" Remus asked as he threw a crystal ball to Sirius.

James continued to stare at the poster.

"I said…"

"Oh sorry. It was great! She finally noticed me!" James sighed, sitting up to face the others.

"I noticed Wormtail was trying to move in on Lily," stated Sirius.

"He was not!"

"I think you should ask her before he does."

"He is not going to ask her out!"

"I heard she used to fancy Snape. They were friends remember!" Remus said.

The door opened and Peter waltzed in. "Who fancies Snape?"

"Lily!" Sirius grinned.

James picked up his boot and flung it at Sirius. "Lily _does not_ like Snape!"

"Sure Prongsie!"

James looked at Remus, "Can I kill him?"

"I won't stop you!" Remus said lying back on his bed.

James smiled evilly and leapt from his bed onto Sirius'. Sirius rolled off the other side laughing hysterically. James ran from the bed to the centre of the room where Sirius was standing on the other side of the fire.

"So how do you feel now that Lily is in love with Severus Snape?" smirked Sirius.

"She is not!" James hissed.

"Maybe I should…"

"Don't you dare Padfoot!" James said, realising what Sirius was hinting at. "Padfoot…"

Sirius grinned and ran for the door.

James swiftly drew his wand and pointed it at Sirius. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" he shouted but Sirius had made it out the door and the spell bounced off the wall. "SIRIUS!" James yelled running out the door.

Sirius looked back and smiled at James before running down the stairs. He grabbed a broomstick that lay nearby and soared into the air. He flew into the common room where many of the Gryffindors' were now sitting.

He opened his mouth and began to yell at the top of his voice. "Potter is in love with Evans…"

"SIRIUS!" James bolted down the stairs and into the common room.

"Spread the..."

"_Accio broom_!" snapped James and the broom began to race towards him.

Sirius' smile widened as he jumped off the broom. He landed on a table and waved to James. James chased him as he left the common room. Sirius was about to jump onto the banister and slide down it when James grabbed him.

Sirius opened his mouth to yell again. James raised his wand.

"_Quietus_!"

Sirius rubbed his throat and tried to shout. James smiled. Silence, glorious silence.

James began to drag Sirius towards the portrait of The Fat Lady. It swung open and James stared as Lily stepped out. She looked at him through sparkling green eyes. Sirius walked away pretending to whistle. Lily looked at him curiously and shook her head. She smiled meekly at James.

"Lily, I…"

"Was he telling the truth James?"

"…Er….yeah," James said running his hand through his hair.

Lily smiled and twisted a lock of red hair around her finger nervously. "Do you wanna…"

James' eyes lit up, "Lily…would you go out with me?"

"I…yes," Lily beamed at James. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

James slipped his hands around her waist. He glanced to Sirius who, because he couldn't shout, was doing a funny sort of dance. Lily broke away from James and they both turned to Sirius. They stared at him and he stopped dancing and shrugged.

"Padfoot…" James began.

"Padfoot?" Lily said curiously.

"It's a nickname," James explained, "Padfoot, promise you won't tell _anyone_!"

Sirius pointed to his throat.

"Oh...right..._Sonorous_!"

Sirius rubbed his throat and whistled. He smiled as he let out a short sharp note.

"Padfoot…" James began.

"Okay Prongs! Keep your wig on!"

"Say it!"

"I promise I will tell no-one that Potter and Evans are going out! Happy?"

"Ecstatic!" James smiled. He turned to face Lily.

"Not even Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Not even Moony!"

"Oh - "

James smiled at Lily. After all these years they were finally going out. Lily looked at him. She looked the happiest she had been since Laura and Jackie had been moved house. He wrapped his arm around Lily's waist as they walked into the common room. She briefly lay her head on his shoulder and there was a loud exaggerated sigh from Sirius.

James smiled. In the last week of sixth year, everything had just gone from bad to great.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sirius swallowed down as many pieces of toast as he could before stuffing a sausage and a slice of bacon into his mouth. Remus sat staring at him in disbelief. Sirius smiled and took a drink of pumpkin juice, then proceeded to fill his bowl full to the brim with porridge.

"You know, you are improbable!" sighed Remus.

"What are you talking about?"

"You eat a _tonne_ of food, are one of the laziest people I know and yet you are still so thin!" Lily snapped, glancing from her plate to Sirius.

"Were you starved as a child?" asked Remus sarcastically.

"I think I was," Sirius said before devouring the bowl of porridge in front of him. "I need to stock up!"

Remus' jaw dropped, "You're only going on a train for a few hours!"

"And? The trolley only come round twice!"

Remus sighed and went back to eating his breakfast. Lily rolled her eyes and looked up the Great Hall. James was walking towards them with a large grin on his face. He sat down beside Lily and gave her a small hug. They still didn't want anyone else to find out.

There was a flapping of wings and the hooting of owls as the last post of the year arrived. There wasn't a lot of mail. Remus got his usual copy of The Daily Prophet, Lily got her mythical creatures magazine and others got letters from their parents. Sirius jumped as a letter landed in front of him.

James looked at him curiously. "What's wrong Padfoot?"

"I got a letter."

"Well aren't you going to read it?" Lily asked.

"I never get letters! My family all hate me!" Sirius cautiously picked up the envelope and slowly pried it open. "It looks like my cousin Andromeda's handwriting."

He threw the envelope onto the table and pulled out a long this piece of paper with curly red writing on it. He quickly read through it and dropped the letter in shock. James eyed Sirius doubtfully and picked up the letter. He began to read through it.

"What's wrong?" Remus enquired without looking up from his paper.

"Andromeda……"

"Breathe Sirius!"

"…She's had a kid. The kids called Nymphadora."

"Awww…that's sweet!" Lily cooed.

"That's cruel!" James, Remus and Sirius said together.

Lily glared at James but swiftly turned her attention back to Sirius. "Are Bellatrix and Andromeda your only cousins?"

"No but I hate them all," Sirius said coldly. He stuffed the letter in his pocket and stood up.

"Where are you…"

"For some fresh air!"

"What about the rest of your breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry," Sirius said as he began to walk towards the doors of the Great Hall.

James went to go after him but Remus shook his head and he sat back down. Lily smiled and reassured James that everything would be alright. James nodded his head in agreement but he still found himself glancing around waiting for Sirius to come walking towards them, smiling and laughing in his usual cheery way. Soon breakfast was over and Sirius hadn't returned.

They looked for him as they left the castle and made their way into Hogsmeade. They asked about to see if anyone had seen him but no-one had. As they reached Hogsmeade station James felt lost. He had never been on the train without Sirius. James stared at the magnificent red Hogwarts Express. He let go of Lily's hand and stepped backwards. Lily looked at him curiously.

"What is it James?"

"I won't get on without Sirius," stated James.

"James, come on…"

"Not without Sirius!"

"Did someone mention my name?"

James spun around with a huge grin on his face. "We were worried about you mate, where were you?"

"Looking for Regulus. I thought he'd like to know about Nymphadora. I was wrong," Sirius said climbing onto the train.

James smiled at Lily who climbed on board after them. They walked up and down the train, trying to find an empty cabin for the four of them. Remus was the one to find an empty cabin and they all bundled in. James sat next to Lily, who tucked her feet up onto the seat next to her so that Sirius couldn't sit there and annoy her. Remus sighed and stared out the window. Sirius dug a small rubber ball and his was out of his pocket and began to make the bal whiz about the cabin. James stared at Sirius. Soon James would be sitting with his parents having fun whilst Sirius was tortured and bullied by his mother and father. James wrapped his arm around Lily as she put her head on his shoulder.

Perhaps this summer would be different…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Raindrops battered loudly onto the window pain, before leaving silver trails as they made their way to the windowsill. James lay staring at the ceiling. The constant drumming of the thunder had woken him and now he couldn't get back to sleep. James stared out the window. There was a sudden flash of light and James jumped. He knelt on his bed and peered out his window. He ducked down as he saw a black shadow walking up the driveway towards his house. It paused and looked at something in its hand. Behind it trailed a small suitcase and a long broom like object.

James jumped out of bed and pulled on his jeans and a jumped. He slowly opened his bedroom door and crept down the hallway. Avoiding the stairs that creaked he made his way to the front door. As he crossed the hall, there was a loud knock at the front door. James froze. He glanced upstairs to see if his parents had woken. Everything was still quiet. James made his way to the door and carefully opened it, making sure the chain was still hooked. On the doorstep stood the figure, tall, mysterious with water running off their long black coat.

"James?" the person said.

James peered at the figure. They threw back their hood and a mass of dark brown hair fell in front of their face.

"Sirius?" James stuttered, "Wha -"

"Can I come in? It's cold and _very_ wet out here."

"Um - yeah, but first a question. Just so I know it's you," began James, "What are we, you, Remus, Peter and me?"

"We're the Marauders! Did I pass your stupid test?"

James unhooked the chain and swung open the door. Sirius smiled and traipsed inside. He pulled his soaking wet suitcase in behind him. James quickly locked the door once Sirius was inside. He looked curiously at Sirius. He looked tired and he was not his usual cheery self. Sirius shook his mass of hair, spraying water everywhere and soaking James.

"Thank you Padfoot!" James said sarcastically.

Sirius smirked, "Anytime."

James tried to brush some of the water off his t-shirt as he marched into the kitchen. He glanced to Sirius who had removed his coat and hung it over the radiator. James opened a cupboard and pulled out a large pot. He tapped on small wooden door and all of a sudden there was a flurry of movement as a small creature came walking out of the door. It rubbed its eyes and looked at James sleepily.

"You - called master?" it yawned.

"Hawk, could you make us some soup?" James asked.

"At this hour…?" Hawk looked round James as Sirius came striding into the kitchen. "I'll see what I can do," he said before scurrying away.

"Didn't know you had a house elf!" Sirius said.

"Neither you did! Thought you might like some soup to heat you up."

"That would be lovely!" Sirius said running his fingers through his hair.

The two made their way through to the dinning room. As they walked into the room the lights flickered on. James jumped and stumbled backwards, tripping over Sirius.

Sirius half-heartedly smiled and bowed. "Hey Mrs P. Sorry to intrude at this hour!"

"Don't worry dear, it's not you I'm annoyed at," she said, glaring at James.

James gulped. He hurriedly offered Sirius and seat and sat down across from him. Mrs Potter sat at the head of the table, wrapping a thin chain with a crystal pendant round her fingers. She looked fierce in the dim light, with her curly red-brown hair hanging loosely in a bauble.

"Well James Potter," she began, "Letting people into the house are we?"

"He's my best friend, what was I supposed to -"

"Ah! And why didn't you wake me? I can understand why you wouldn't awaken your father as he gets up early in the morning but that is no excuse for not waking me!"

"- I know but -"

"What if it had been Voldemort? Would you just have let him waltz in here and kill all your family?"

"- But it wasn't!"

"That's not my point!"

Sirius coughed, "Mrs P, it's my fault. If I hadn't of came then none of this would have happened. You probably don't even want me here."

"Nonsense. We're very happy to have you here," Mrs Potter paused and stared at Sirius through her green eyes. "Why are you here?"

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck nervously and glanced from James to Mrs Potter. He sighed with relief as Hawk the house-elf came walking from the kitchen with two bowls of soup and a piping hot mug of coffee floating overhead. The bowls landed in front of James and Sirius, whilst the mug floated into Mrs Potter's hand.

"You were saying dear?" she said, sipping her coffee.

"Well," Sirius stuttered, "I - I've ran away from home."

Mrs Potter looked sympathetically over her mug at Sirius. "Ah, and the reason?"

"I couldn't take anymore. They kept forcing me, bullying me into becoming -" Sirius looked to his plate and sighed. He rubbed his eyes and began to pick away at his soup. "All I know is that I'm not going back."

Mrs Potter nodded and rose to her feet. She sat her mug down and walked over to Sirius. She wrapped her arm comfortingly around his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"I understand how you feel. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you like," she hugged him before lifting her mug and making her way towards the door. "You can sleep in the spare room. James will show you where it is. Now finish your soup and get to bed. I'm sure you must be tired," she went to walk out the door and paused. "Goodnight boys."

"Night," they said together.

They listened until they could hear her closing her room door before James rose to his feet. He lifted their empty bowls and walked through to the kitchen. The pair then made their way upstairs. James showed Sirius to his room before making his way back to bed.

James lay and stared at the ceiling for awhile. The storm still raged outside. The constant sound of raindrops drowning out the rest of the world.

Within minutes the Potter household was once again silent and still. There was an evil laugh as a dark figure walked down the street, marching swiftly away from the Potter's house…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

James jumped as a flash of brilliant green light lit up the kitchen. He scurried to the door and pressed his back against the wall. He could hear voices coming from inside the kitchen and strained to hear what they were saying. He grabbed Sirius and pushed him against the wall as Sirius went to walk into the kitchen.

"What the -" Sirius began.

"Ssh!" James hissed, "There's someone in there!"

Sirius nodded and the boys fell silent. After a couple of seconds, Sirius turned and stared at James.

"It's on-"

"Ssh! They'll hear…SIRIUS!" James hissed as Sirius pushed the kitchen door open.

"Hello ladies! What're you doing here?" Sirius asked.

James tilted his head backwards as he sighed. He cursed as he banged his head forcefully off the wall. The voices inside the kitchen continued to whisper away until Sirius coughed loudly.

"A-hem! Excuse me but…What the hell are you doing here?"

"Sirius, is this your house?" someone else asked.

James rubbed his head. He knew that voice.

"Nah, it's Prongs' house," Sirius said.

"Oh…"

James growled and marched into the room, "Sirius you twat…"

James fell silent as he noticed Lily, Laura and Clark sitting at the kitchen table. The three turned and gazed at James. Clark nodded to James and Lily grinned happily. James' smile turned to a frown as he noticed that Laura was raking through the cupboards.

"Laura, what are you doing?" asked James.

"Hm? Oh - I'm hungry!"

"Why didn't you eat before you came here then?"

"Because right now, Lupin's house is full of salad and fruit. I need sugar and additives!" she said, throwing a biscuit to Clark.

James pulled himself onto the table beside Sirius. Lily walked calmly around the room, gazing at everything she could set eyes on. Sirius grinned as he bit into a chocolate frog Laura had tossed him.

"Wait a second - you were at Remus' house?" James said as something in his head finally clicked.

Lily stopped in her tracks and looked nervously at him, "We're staying over. He sent you letters asking you to come but you never replied."

"That's because we never got them!"

Sirius glanced from James to Lily, "Who else is there?"

The room fell silent. Lily began to look around, trying not to make eyes contact with James or Sirius. Laura began to crack her knuckles tensely. Laura, Lily and Clark stared at the floor, desperate not to answer Sirius.

"So - who else is staying over?" James asked coldly.

"Just a couple of mates from school," said Clark, his eyes still on the floor.

Sirius sighed and looked at James with an annoyed expression on his face. There was a sudden flash of green light and someone else stepped out of the fireplace. James and Clark swiftly pulled their wands from their pockets and aimed them at the person in front of the fire.

The person straightened their back and turned to face the others, "My name is Remus Lupin, also known as Moony. I am a marauder and my best friends are Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail," the person shrugged and smiled at James, "Just so you know I wasn't a Death Eater."

Sirius glared at Remus, "So who besides these three are at your little gathering?"

"What…oh right. Eh - just Don, Aaron and Beth."

James' jaw dropped and Sirius breathed in deeply. Laura leaned over to Lily and hissed something in her ear. Clark gulped and sat down at the kitchen table.

"So what are you doing here?" snapped James.

"We came to get you!" Remus explained.

"Oh…" James glanced round at the door. "…Give us five minutes."

Remus nodded. Sirius and James dashed away, hurrying up to their rooms. James called on his mother as he ran past the living room. He paused at the door and Sirius continued up the stairs. The living room door swung open and Mrs Potter came striding out. She folded her arms and stared angrily at James. Sirius could be heard mumbling to himself and cursing as he packed a bag.

"Yes?" Mrs Potter enquired.

"We're going to stay at Moony's - I mean Remus' tonight. Okay?"

"I suppose s-"

"Thanks!" James said as he darted upstairs.

Sirius threw him a bag as he reached the top of the stairs and the two rushed back down to the kitchen. Laura sat with a bag of assorted sweets under her arm. James stared at her in disbelief.

"What?"

"Oh - nothing," he sighed as he made his way across the kitchen.

Remus grinned at them. "I guess it would be easier if we apparated," Sirius and James nodded. "Well then. Hold on tight!"

_**

* * *

**_"He said what?" 

"Now Jackie, calm down!"

Jackie snarled and flung the closest thing to hand at Louise who sat not far away from her. She just managed to dodge it before Jackie leapt to her feet.

"How to get that specky git back…" Jackie whispered as she paced up and down in front of the shop. "You're sure he said that?"

"Positive. Beth told me afterwards that he said you were a no good, greasy haired Slytherin now and that Lily shouldn't be worried that you don't like her anymore," Louise said, sipping her pumpkin juice.

Jackie suddenly froze to the spot. An excited grin grew across her face. She hugged Louise and sat down beside her.

"Lou you are brilliant sometimes!" Jackie smiled. Her eyes danced evilly and her mind raced. "I know exactly how to get dear Potter back…and he'll wish he'd never been born when I'm done with him."

Jackie began to laugh maliciously as she constructed a plan in her mind. She knew what James' weakness was and she knew exactly how to use it against him…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Are you sure this is where she lives?"

"Positive! Now just throw the stone at the window…not that one Padfoot! A small stone!"

"Ah - gotcha!"

The was a delicate thud as the pebble bounced off the window. There was no movement from inside. There was another thud as a small stone one again bounced off the window.

"Lily!" the other boy hissed. "Li-"

The window edged open and someone leaned out. She pushed her red hair behind her ear and stared down at her garden.

"Who's there?" she called, straining to see in the blackness.

"Over here!"

Lily sighed and shook her head. She leaned backwards and began to shut the window.

"Lily - wait!"

"Wait for what Potter…what are you doing in my garden?"

James rubbed the back of his neck and glanced to Sirius. Sirius shrugged and turned away, whistling as he walked down the garden. James growled softly and looked uneasily at Lily. He sighed and pushed his hands into his pockets. He just couldn't think of what to say.

"This isn't working James," Lily said.

"What isn't?"

"Us - Sorry James but I just can't go on having a boyfriend that doesn't talk to me. Goodnight James," Lily said softly, closing her window as she disappeared into her room.

James stood stunned for a moment. What Lily said had hit him like a cannonball. They were supposed to be going out but he hadn't seen her or spoken to her since they were at Remus' four weeks ago. James hung his head and walked to the end of the garden where Sirius stood leaning on the gate. He patted James on the back and followed him out the gate. James remained silent as the walked down the road to the park where they could disapparate.

They made their way to the side of the large pond that was surrounded by trees. Sirius sat on one of the benches and James sat by the water. He swirled the glass like water with his hand, sending lonely ripples out across the pond.

"This is my fault," James sniffed, "I finally got her to like me enough to go out with me and now…"

Sirius got up and made his way to James' side. He sat on the grass beside him and stared out across the still water.

"Maybe you just weren't meant to be with each other," Sirius said trying to make James feel better. "But you might get a second chance. There is a whole year ahead of us."

James smirked. "I suppose you're right. And if I get my second chance I won't waste it," James smiled and slowly got to his feet. "I have another year. Come on Padfoot, time we were going."

"That's the spirit!" Sirius said jumping to his feet, "And by the way Prongs, I'm always right!"

James laughed and grabbed Sirius' hand, "Ready, one - two - three -"

* * *

"Boys, time to get up!"

A loud crash echoed through the Potter household followed by the sound of scurrying feet. Mrs Potter chuckled and made her way down to the kitchen. James jumped as a tired looking Sirius came crashing into his room. He stopped and stared at James, who was lying on the floor, with a huge grin on his face.

"Aw! Did poor Prongsie fall out of bed?" Sirius sniggered.

"Shut up Padfoot!" James snapped pulling himself back onto his bed.

"Oh - cheer up, we're going back to Hogwarts today!" Sirius said as he bounded out of the room.

James groaned and dragged himself out of bed. He quickly got changed and made his way downstairs. He paused on the last step and stared ahead. He hadn't thought about it till now. He was going to see Lily again. Just two days ago they had broken up and now he was going to have to properly face her.

Sirius head peered round the kitchen door and looked curiously at James. James smiled half-heartedly and trudged along the hallway to the kitchen. The smell of freshly made toast hit him as he walked through the doorway. Sirius sat by the worktop, stuffing his face with toast and gulping down a mug of hot chocolate.

"I guess the rest of this is for me," James said leaning over the table to get a slice of toast and jam.

"Touch the toast and you die!" Sirius smirked, "Make your own!"

James sighed and slowly turned away. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Sirius turn to the side and stare out of the window. James drew his wand as he sat down at the table.

"_Wingardium leviosa_," James whispered, pointing his wand at the plate of toast.

He watched as a single slice rose into the air. He grinned and slowly brought it towards him whilst making sure that Sirius was still daydreaming. It landed silently on his hand and James smiled to himself. The slice he had retrieved was coated thickly in a deep red jam. James slowly ate the toast until he spotted Sirius turning around. Sirius glanced down at his plate then to James.

"You stole my toast!"

"No I didn't, I made my own,"

"Ha! I don't thi-"

"Right boys, time to go. The train leaves in two hours!" Mrs Potter's not so delicate voice called through the house.

Sirius and James' eyes both shot to the plate. There was only one slice of toast left. Sirius leapt at the plate as James swished his wand. The toast flew into the air and began to race towards James. Sirius growled and grabbed at the slice. He missed and James jumped and grabbed the slice of toast. He began to dance about whilst eating the toast. Sirius scowled at James.

"I hope you choke!"

James shuffled backwards out of the room and down the hallway, stuffing the toast into his mouth as he went. Mrs Potter sighed as she brought the two heavy chests and an owls cage down the stairs. Sirius chased James down the hallway and into the living room.

Mrs Potter pulled on her coat as she walked into the room. "Let's go catch that train!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Smoke billowed down platform nine and three quarters, as the Hogwarts Express waited for the clock to chime eleven. James and Sirius stood at the window of their cabin waving to Mrs Potter. Sirius suddenly ducked down, out of sight. James looked down the platform. Madame Black stood, arms folded and glaring at where Sirius had been moments before. As the train began to roll slowly away from the platform as a clock chimed eleven exactly. James sat down and smiled sadly at Sirius.

They both jumped as someone spoke. They spun around to find a familiar face grinning and laughing at them. They hadn't even heard the door open.

"Thanks!" James hissed, "Nothing like a heart attack to keep you on your toes!"

"Hey Callum. Nice hair - makes you look even more like your sister!" Sirius chuckled.

"Why, thank you. That's just what every brother wants to hear," Callum said sarcastically, flicking his dark hair out of his pale green eyes.

"Anytime,"

Callum smiled and shook his head. He turned and looked to James, "You wouldn't happen to have seen Laura would you?"

"Sorry, haven't seen her."

"No problem. I'll see you around,"

Sirius and James watched as Callum made his way out of the cabin. They exchanged a curious glance as Callum stopped in his tracks and glared spitefully at someone down the corridor. James shivered. He knew that piercing look all too well. Yet another trait, along with his height, looks and dark hair, he had inherited from Laura.

James' jaw dropped as Remus slid past Callum into the cabin. Callum waited until Remus was inside before walking off down the train, still glowering as he walked.

"Is it just me or is it colder in here?" Sirius said rubbing his arms.

James booted Sirius in the shins and turned to Remus who sat beside him. He looked even more tired than usual and his ordinarily tidy hair was competing with Sirius for a brush.

"What was that all about?" enquired James.

"It's a long story," Remus said, sinking back into the chair.

"We have all day," Sirius stated, producing a box of every flavour beans from his pocket. He carefully pried open the top of the box and looked inquisitively inside.

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "It was during the summer. I found out that Laura only lives a couple of minutes from me and thought I'd go see her. I was a couple of houses away, I heard screaming so I rushed inside. There was a body on the floor - blood everywhere…"

Remus fell silent, rubbing his forehead with the tips of his fingers. James and Sirius waited patiently for him to continue. He seemed rather shook up.

"I saw a hooded figure scurry out the house and towards Laura's. I panicked and presumed it was her," Remus said, his voice growing quieter as he spoke.

James looked at him suspiciously, "But that's not why Callum looks as if he's going to kill you. There's something else."

Remus glanced from James to Sirius before bowing his head. He stared at his feet, not daring to look either of them in the eye.

"I reported it to the Ministry - leaving out her name - but they turned up at her door. She had just bitten Callum because they were fighting and was covered in blood. They accused her of murder and sent her to Azkaban.

Sirius and James sat in disbelief, their chins almost hitting the floor. Remus continued to stare at the floor, feeling too ashamed to look at them. He only looked up as James began to speak.

"Don't vampires inject some kind of venom into their victims when they bite them? And if the person doesn't die or have the poison removed they become one."

Remus nodded sadly, "Laura never got time to withdraw the poison."

"So Callum -" Sirius began.

"Yeah," confirmed James.

"- And that's why -"

"Exactly,"

"Ah, I see. So in other words, we now have two psychotic vampires to add to our ever-growing list of enemies. Great!" Sirius groaned, sliding down into the seat.

"Both of them refuse to talk to me and Callum has threatened to kill me if I upset Laura again," Remus said miserably.

They sat in silence with only the sound of the train to fill the awkward gap between them. James gazed out the window, watching the world whiz past. Houses and buildings soon turned to wide-open fields of emerald green grass and rolling hills.

Suddenly the cabin door swung open and Peter came tumbling in. Three people stood behind him. One boy swiftly leaned over and picked Peter up by his collar. James stared at them. He knew Orion and there was another Slytherin boy but the third person stood by the door, her face hidden by a mass of black hair with purple streaks. She seemed to be talking to someone further down the train.

"Do you want to say that again you little rat?" Orion snapped. "Hmm?"

"I - I didn't…" stuttered Peter.

"Oh you meant it. Do you know who you were talking to?"

Peter gulped, "No."

"That was my sister - if you ever touch her or talk to her like that again I'll cut out your tongue so you won't speak,"

James and Sirius leapt to their feet and were about to join the fight when a long fingered hand with polished red nails grabbed Orion's shoulder. He glanced behind him. He nodded and dropped Peter who hit the floor with thud. Orion went to walk away but swiftly turned and booted Peter in the ribs. He sneered and walked out the cabin, the other boy following behind him.

Peter slowly pulled himself onto one of the chairs. Sirius helped him to sit up straight as he clutched his side.

"What was all that?" James asked, sitting down again.

"He decided that Orion's sister would like to be scared senseless," a cold voice said.

The four boys slowly turned to face the door. A familiar face stared at them spitefully. Her dark hair framing a thin pallid face. She looked delicate and deathly at the same time with cold green eyes that watched them carefully.

"And how would Peter do that?" Sirius snapped.

"He told her that if she didn't get out of his way he'd give her to the Dementors,"

"And?"

"Ask him yourself," Jackie snapped.

Remus, Sirius and James all turned and looked at Peter curiously. He shrunk down into the seat as the girl walked over to him. She pulled him from the chair and drew him closer to her.

"I'm going to make this next year a living hell for you," she hissed before dropping him and marching off down the train.

The door slid shut behind her, drowning out the sound from the rest of the train. Peter clambered onto one of the seats and, keeping his head bowed, glanced up at James. He sat nervously, wringing his hands. The others gazed at him curiously until he sighed and straightened his back.

"I - I hit Orion's little sister."

James, Sirius and Remus's jaws dropped. They stared at him, lost for words. After a few minutes, Remus broke form his trance like state. He shook his head and rubbed eyes.

"What on earth possessed you to do that?" he asked.

Peter shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "Well I didn't exactly hit her - it was only a push, to get her out of the way…"

"And he tried to kill you for _that_?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"Look, just tell us what happened," James sighed.

Peter looked at them nervously, "I was trying to get down the corridor, I asked her to move twice, she ignored me, I pushed her."

Sirius groaned, "Then why was Orion so annoyed? I'm sure his sister could have handled that!"

Peter gulped, "Because she tripped and broke her arm off the handrail…"

Peter squeaked as Sirius and James gasped, and sunk back into the chair. Once again, the cabin fell into an uneasy silence.

They remained silent as the train sped on. The sky quickly grew dark and soon after the heavens opened. Rain battered down constantly, unwilling to stop. The tension broke as Sirius produced a deck of card from his pocket and put them on the seat between him and James. A vicious game of switch began.

They all glanced up as the cabin door clicked open. A tall, thin girl stood in the doorway, her beautiful tanned face surrounded by her short, dark brown hair.

"Hey…Remus? Shouldn't you be in the prefects cabin?" she asked.

The girl shrugged and turned to the others, "You haven't seen Clark, have you?"

"No…" James began.

"No, but who cares about Clark - come talk to us instead," Sirius said trying to be charming.

The girl cackled sarcastically. "You don't know who I am, do you? Six weeks away and you forget who I am. Very good Black!" she snapped, "I'll see you lot later!"

She slammed the door shut behind her and stormed off down the corridor. James and Remus both turned slowly and gazed at Sirius. He shrugged and picked up his hand of cards again.

"That was smooth!" James smirked.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I know that voice, you _like_ her!" James grinned.

"Well who is she?"

"Eh -"

Remus chuckled and looked at Sirius and James, "That's Malia."

Sirius jaw dropped and James pinched his arm to check he was awake. They stared at Remus, not believing what he had said. Sirius shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"That's Malia - the biggest tomboy ever?" James asked sceptically.

"You are joking aren't you?" Sirius enquired.

"Nope, and by the way James - I'd watch out - Lily's head girl."

James froze in disbelief. His Lily was about to spend the rest of the year with the one person that was a threat to him…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

James glared nastily at the staff table as Lily sat down gracefully beside Clark. How was he supposed to compete with him. He was the complete opposite of James with neat, layered blonde hair that reached his ears, his emerald green eyes, his handsome face and his muscular frame draped in fine black robes. Clark was every girls perfect guy - and he knew this very well.

"James…James!" Sirius snapped.

"Wha- yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," James said, reluctantly turning to face the table again.

He, Sirius and Remus sat at the very end of the table, nearest the doors. They had claimed those seat in their second year when they had been first into the hall, and had fought to keep them every year since. They grinned as Malia pushed aside some fourth years and sat beside Remus.

"Where's the little one?" James asked her.

His question was swiftly answered but not by Malia, by a delicate, melodious voice from beside him.

"Excuse me, but that's my seat," the voice said sweetly. It's owner stood just taller than James when he was seated.

"I don't see you name on it," the fifth year boy hissed, rising to his feet. He stood towering over her, her head barely reaching his shoulder. "What are you going to do about it?"

"This," the girl flicked out her foot, catching the boy's shin.

He crumpled to the floor, clutching his leg. She grinned and stood over him.

"If you ever take my place again, I'll put my name on your-"

"Hey Carol!" Sirius said, cupping his hand round her waist and pulling her onto the bench beside him.

She growled and the boy and his friends all hurriedly shuffled down the table, leaving a large gap between them and the seventh years. Sirius slowly let go of Carol, once he was sure she wasn't going to kill the boy and looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"You're not very delicate for your size," he stated.

Carol snarled and raised her hand. She swiftly clipped his across the back of his head, making his hair flick up. Sirius pulled a sad face and buried his head in his hands. He sniffed and pretended to cry.

"Awww…I'm sorry," she said apologetically, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Remus sighed and shook his head, "How could you be so cruel?"

Carol glared at him as Sirius began to laugh. She instantly let go of him and turned her back on him, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm surprised you got your little arms around my shoulders…"

She growled softly and gave Sirius a shove.

The others burst into fits of laughter as Sirius squeaked and pretended to be hurt. Carol snapped something about hating them all before starting to laugh herself. James noticed Remus abruptly falling silent and automatically looked around for the cause. Then he saw them, marching through the doors and towards the tables. Laura gave Callum a quick hug and sat down at the end of the Ravenclaw table. She looked ghastly, her face was thinner than usual and her eyes were surrounded by black rings. Callum turned on his heels and made his way towards them. He slowly sat down beside Carol, not taking his eyes off Remus.

His stern gaze was broken as Malia spoke to him. She smiled at him from across the table. He grinned back and turned to talk to the group of sixth years who had sat down beside them. The hall by now had erupted into a concert of noise as the second to seventh years piled into the hall and took their places at the house tables. The doors of the Great Hall suddenly swung open and very young looking Professor McGonagall came marching in, a stream of small people dressed in black robes following behind her. At the very end of the line was a cluster of people, all standing straighter and prouder than the others. James watched as Callum turned and beamed happily at a girl near the end. She stood slightly taller than the others and James was certain she looked familiar. She smiled back and hurried along behind the others.

They made their was to the front of the hall and as usual the tattered old Sorting Hat was sat on the stool before them, awaiting their heads to sort.

"Were we that small?" Sirius asked quietly.

"No, you were born six foot tall," James hissed sarcastically.

"Thought so…" Sirius began.

The hall fell silent as the Sorting Hat began its song. It went on, a never ending rant about the founders and what they thought. Everyone began to clap and cheer as it finished. Professor McGonagall called for silence and flicked her wrist. A long piece of parchment unrolled from her hand. She coughed loudly and began to call the names.

"Andrews, Edward."

All eyes flicked to the tiny boy who appeared from the depths of the crowd and made his way towards the stool, his red hair barely visible over the sea of heads. He warily sat down and cringed as McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

It sat silently for a few seconds before yelling, "RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table began to hoot and cheer wildly as the small boy ran from the stool and took his place at the table. James noticed that all the sixth years were all on their feet, and cheering the loudest. His eyes flicked to Callum who was smiling merrily.

"Hazel's brother," he explained.

James nodded and turned back to the sorting. Callum and Hazel's story was almost as well known as his and Lily's, since they'd had a rather loud argument one day at breakfast.

After their friend Beth Clare's brother had been sorted into Hufflepuff, the clapping and cheering became automatic. Occasionally he would jump to his feet with the rest of the table as the first years were sorted into Gryffindor.

"Moon, Rebecca."

The hall suddenly fell into complete silence. Eyes flicked from Rebecca to Callum and Laura. James stared at the girl making her way towards the stool. She looked just like Laura and Callum. Everyone in the hall watched her warily. She sat confidently on the stool and waited for the hat to be placed on her head. Once in place it sat silently for ages. James watched Laura carefully. He saw her hand tighten as a boy sitting nearby whispered about Rebecca to his friend.

Soon the hall was full of murmurs. Nearly everyone wanted to know the same things, "Another one…Is she one of _them_?"

The whispers subsided as the Sorting Hat began to shout.

"SLYTH…No, GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table burst into applause as she made her way towards the table. She ignored the strange looks people shot at her and sat down beside another first year. Callum and his friend Garth whistled and hooted until the next name was called. Everyone else settled down and turned their attention back to the sorting.

Callum grabbed Garth's arm as there was a burst of applause and pulled him towards him.

"Did it almost say Slytherin or am I hearing things?"

Garth shrugged and began to clap as the last person was sorted. As Dumbledore began his short speech, James turned to Remus. He sat with his head bowed, desperate not to make eye contact with Callum. James tapped his shoulder and waited for Remus to turn around. Remus slowly leaned back and looked at James.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"Why did everyone start whispering about Laura there?"

Remus sighed and turned on the bench to face James.

"It was in the Daily Prophet, about her being sent to Azkaban - you know how they take every story they get and run with it. She was dubbed as highly dangerous. I guessed you hadn't read it when you didn't know what had happened."

James stared at Remus. He did seem really sorry and tormented for what he'd done…

"If she was in Azkaban why is she here?"

Remus didn't answer. He just turned away and waited for the food to appear on the table. James let his attention drift to Lily. She sat listening intently to Dumbledore as he spoke. James sighed sadly. If only he had worked harder and maybe behaved more then just maybe he could have been sitting there instead of Clark.

The was a gasp of surprise as the plates running down the centre of the tables were suddenly filled with food. James automatically began to fill his plate. He hadn't realised until now how hungry he was. Noticing that the plates nearest Sirius were emptying rather quickly, James snatched what he wanted so it wouldn't be eaten.

The Great Hall had once again erupted with talking and laughter as people discussed the holidays. James watched as Malia attempted to launch a grape off her spoon and into Sirius's mouth.

"Come on! You missed!" Sirius groaned as it hit the side of his face.

"Shut up and sit still!" Malia hissed as she loaded another grape.

Sirius scowled and opened his mouth. Carol ducked as the second grape was launched. Callum and Garth began a drum roll as it soared through the air and cheered as it landed in Sirius mouth. Both Sirius and Malia gave a little bow before trying again.

Dinner seemed to fly past and soon everyone was filtering through the doors towards the common rooms. Remus and Carol swiftly disappeared to show the first years to the common room. James, Sirius and Malia slowly rose to their feet, Sirius and Malia still stuffing their pockets with leftover cakes.

James froze to the spot, silently glaring at the staff table. He growled and gritted his teeth as Clark wrapped his arms around Lily. After a quick embrace, Clark smiled and ran off to join his friends. Lily glided towards the doors, her cheeks still burning red.

A hand grabbed James arm, and he found himself being dragged out of the Great Hall. He tried to turn back but Malia caught him and pushed him forwards. She linked her arm through James' and Sirius did the same with his other arm.

"So this is our last year!" Sirius smiled.

Malia grinned, "And it looks set to be a good one!"

"Maybe for you two," James snorted, "You don't have the hottest guy in our year to compete with."

"Neither do you - cause he's won by miles!" Sirius laughed.

Malia scowled and used her free arm to hit Sirius.

"Don't worry," she hissed, "everything will work out!"

"Yeah, it's not _all_ about Evans, is it?"

James smiled and nodded. This did seem like it was going to be a great year, and he certainly wouldn't let any blonde pretty boy stand in his way…


End file.
